


Counting Paths: Tales From C-140

by I_dont_give_a_ship



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Rickorty, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_give_a_ship/pseuds/I_dont_give_a_ship
Summary: The Second Installment to Tales From C-140! An unknown assailent wipes Rick’s memories from him. Now it’s up to the duo to fix it all or lose everything they once shared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Redbone by Childish Gambino

It had almost been a full year since Rick and Morty C-140 said goodbye to it all. Leaving behind what once was their home and family in the hopes they could manage the twisted life they craved. 

 

Morty had found himself President of the citadel, and Rick chose to take up a career in the Citadel’s police force. It wasn’t exactly a dream job for him, but it meant being with Morty. Rick laughed at the way things had ended up. If anyone had told him before that he would end up living at the citadel because of Morty he would’ve thought they were crazy. 

 

The sounds of Rick’s alarm woke him from his slumbering. Morty had achieved his goal, a house with a white picket fence and all. Rick would’ve snorted at that in the past, yet he smiled. He opened his bedside drawer to look at the ring he had gotten just for Morty. They were already in the midst of so many cliches, what was one more. 

 

He closed the drawer and stood, beginning to dress in his uniform for the days work. He didn’t have to have a job, with Morty’s position they were so financially stable it was revolting. However, he wasn’t going to be the laughing stock of other Rick’s either. 

 

Morty entered the room and grinned at the sight of Rick, “Good morning Rick. Ya know, I'm starting to get- to understand what people mean about a man in a uniform.” Morty wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist. 

 

Rick chuckled and paused getting ready to hold Morty back, “S-Sure Morty.” 

 

Morty held tighter, “I-I’m serious!” Morty winked, “Ya know, I have been p-pretty bad. Could use some discipline.” 

 

Rick lowered his hands to squeeze Morty’s butt, “Guess I’ll just have to punish you after work then.” 

 

Morty pouted and sat on the bed, “No one would say anything, with the president as y-your boyfriend and all.” 

 

Rick tried to give a comforting look, “Yeah, and I wouldn’t have respect. I- I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” 

 

Morty smiled and lied back onto the bed. He teasingly lifted his shirt exposing his hip bones forcing Rick to smile, “This would be so much more fun R-rick.” 

 

Rick couldn’t help but be amused by Morty’s attempts to seduce him. He jumped onto the bed hovering over Morty, “Oh believe me, I know.” 

 

He leaned down to kiss Morty deeply, a moan slipping from Morty as he tangled his hands into the boy’s hair. He unwillingly pulled himself away with a pained expression, “After work. I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

Morty stroked Rick’s cheek, “You better, old man.” 

 

Rick left the house into the bitter cold of morning. He knew if pride wasn’t such a downfall for him he’d be back in that room ravaging Morty until he couldn’t move, but it was. So he flew his ship until he reached the station. When he entered he saw his partner sitting at his desk with a box of donuts. 

 

He had chosen to be partnered with a Morty, figuring it would make conversations about his relationship a little smoother. 

 

Cop Morty looked up at Rick in play irritation, “Bout time y-you got here. Do you know how difficult it was to- just saving this last donut?” 

 

Rick laughed as he grabbed the donut from the box, “Y-yeah, I bet your fatass ate more than you’ll admit to.” Rick took a bit before looking over the papers on Cop Morty’s desk, “This the job?” 

 

Cop Morty nodded, “J-just a simple area search, in and out. Been some complaints down at the Megaseed Farms.” Cop Morty stood, holding the car keys in his hands, “You driving or me?” 

 

Rick pointed to Morty, “You drive. I need a nap.” 

 

Cop Morty snickered, “What, y-your Morty wear you- keep you up all night?? When are you gonna ask him?” 

 

Rick leaned his chair back a bit as he shrugged, “Not yet. I haven't found the right time. I was thinking about mayURPbe taking him out this weekend. Get off my back you just want a reason to get out of work.” 

 

Cop Morty chuckled, “Hey! It’d be the first Rick and Morty wedding I’ve ever seen. Y-ya know he’s having chapels built. Think he’s dropping you hints.” 

 

Rick smiled at the thought of Morty actually trying to hint at marrying him. He doubted he was actually doing that, but he would be flattered if he was. It was amusing to think the powerful genius Rick Sanchez wanted to be tied down by Morty, “Hopefully he says yes.” 

 

Cop Morty smiled, “Hey he gave up the family for you. I- I think that’s a good sign. Do you ever miss them?”

 

Rick didn’t respond to that. He didn’t miss them, but sometimes he worried that Morty did. He had been the cause of Morty losing his family three times. Although Morty swore the last time was his doing, it did nothing for Rick’s guilt. 

 

They pulled into the farms and Cop Morty looked to Rick, “I’ll talk to the farmhands, get a quick look into the fields.” 

 

Rick nodded and began to walk around the area. He didn’t really notice anything suspicious until he saw two peculiar footprints in the dirt. He squinted and knelt down to look when a voice spoke up behind him, “Hello Rick.” Rick turned to a flash of light. 

 

Cop Morty exited the farmhouse and approached Rick in the fields, “So the farmers said it was some creature, like a hybrid. I don’t know it wasn’t very detailed. Must’ve been dark.” 

 

Rick looked utterly confused. He snapped, “Who the hell are you?” 

 

Cop Morty felt his stomach drop, “I’m...I’m your partner. What’s wr-wrong?” 

 

Rick clicked his tongue, “Partner? Where the fuURPck is MY idiot Morty? M-must’ve fucked shit up again.” 

 

Cop Morty’s eyes widened in fear, “Oh shit...ok. Shit. W-w-what do I do? Ok. I can- I’ll take you to your Morty, we can meet him at the station and see what happened to you.” 

 

Rick didn’t budge, “First tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

 

Morty started pacing, “Oh geeze your Morty is going to fire me for sure.. you work on the police force on the Citadel with me. You've worked with me for almost a year. I- I don't know why you can't remember I swear!” 

 

Rick laughed mockingly, “Why the fuck would that little shit fire you?” 

 

That’s when it hit Cop Morty fully, Rick didn’t remember any of it. He began to go into panic mode, “He’s...he's the president of the citadel. And he...when he realizes... oh Geeze... you forgot everything... shit. Listen w-we need to find your Morty!” 

 

Rick’s amusement dropped, “What the fuck? President? Oh you've gotta be kidURPding me. MY Morty?? No way. Just take me to him. I have a- I’m getting a headache” 

 

Cop Morty nodded and began to drive them to the station. He pulled out his phone hastily dialing Morty, “ Sir, I'm taking your Rick to the station, s-something happened. Yes sir he's ok...just...just meet us there. Bye. He says he'll be at the station.” 

 

Rick sighed, “This shit is weird as fuck.” 

 

“I promise we will figure it out. You have a Rick friend in the medical field. I'm sure he'll take a look at you.” Cop Morty responded. 

 

“Rick’s don’t have friends.” Rick snapped back. 

 

When they arrived at the station Morty ran up to Rick, embracing him tenderly, “Rick! Y-you’re ok!” 

 

Rick peeled Morty off of him awkwardly, pushing him back, “Woah Morty, let’s back the fuck up a sec. What the hell is going on?” 

 

Morty felt his heart shatter in his chest. He turned to Rick’s partner, “What the FUCK happened?” 

 

Cop Morty began to fidget, “I-I don’t know! He just forgot everything. P-please don’t fire me.” 

 

Morty sighed, “Bring me the Lieutenant. Now.” 

 

Rick smirked, “A little ballsy for you, don’t you think?” Morty eyed Rick, and Rick couldn’t help but question why his face read of longing. 

 

He chose to ignore it as Morty answered, “W-what’s the last thing you remember?” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “Sitting in the damn bunker.” 

 

“Showing me...the ship improvements?” 

 

“Yeah.” Rick said coldly. 

 

Morty’s eyes watered at the realization. Everything that had happened for the past almost three years was gone. He dried his eyes as Lieutenant Rick approached. 

 

He pulled Lieutenant Rick by his shirt, “I want video footage of the entire Megaseed farmlands. I want to know exactly what happened to my Rick by the end of the day or you are out of a job.” 

 

He let the Rick go and began to head to his Rick’s ship. Rick followed Morty, his face confused at Morty’s reaction, “That was harsh, even for you Morty.” 

 

Morty ignored him. 

 

Rick sat down in the passenger side, “Let’s just go home.” Where Rick assumed they would go was not where they went. Morty pulled into the driveway of their home, “Where the fuck are we? I meant earth dip ass. Let's go.” 

 

Morty felt his heart break more and more with every sentence Rick spoke, “We can't Rick. We abandoned Earth and our family.”

 

Rick looked disbelieving at that, “Yeah right. Fine I'll go by myself.” He shot out a portal and before Morty could stop him he was gone. 

 

The first thing Rick noticed was that their home was run down. It had the appearance of a haunted house that should’ve been condemned but somehow still stood. There were scattered wine bottles everywhere. 

 

Rick couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around what happened. He heard shuffling coming from upstairs so he followed it. A small candlelight came from Summer’s room where she laid on her bed throwing and catching a baseball in the air in repetition. 

 

He entered her room slowly, “Summer? Where are your parents?” 

 

Summer didn’t catch the ball at the sound of Rick’s voice and it landed on her head, “Ow!” She rubbed her head briefly, “Grandpa Rick?? What... what are you doing here?” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “Uh, coming home. What does it look like?” 

 

Summer stood and began pushing him out of her room, “You have to go. If mom or dad sees you they’ll put a bullet in your skull.” 

 

Rick grabbed Summer’s wrists to stop her shoving, “Y-yeah like they could. What the hell for?”

 

Summer stopped struggling, “Because...Because of you sleeping with Morty...after you guys left...mom lost it.” 

 

Rick burst into laughter, wiping a tear from his eye, “That’s pretty good Summer.” 

 

Summer didn’t laugh back. She lowered her hands to her side, “Rick i’m trying to help you. I can’t say I approved, but...I understood. So you need to go.”

 

“Summer stop f-fucking around. This is Morty we are talking about. What you are implying is-“

 

“Rick!” Summer shouted, “Listen you stubborn jackass! I’m not joking. I don’t want you to die. I don’t know if this is denial or you genuinely don’t remember but go back to Morty. You want proof, it’s there.” 

 

Rick’s mouth shut, sealed tight. There was no way. He would never. Not with Morty. If what Summer was saying was true, he would’ve been the reason that Morty gave up his family. He would have stripped him from his entire life and even if that gave him the attention he wanted...could he really be that selfish? 

 

He shot a portal and walked through. He stood at what Morty claimed was “their house”. He took a breath and entered. He called out for Morty shakily, not entirely sure he was ready to acknowledge all the proof around him. There were photos of them all over the walls not all of them could be so innocently denied. 

 

Morty walked down the stairs, he looked as though he had been crying, “What is it Rick?” 

 

“What is...we aren’t...what’s going on?” Rick asked.

 

“Which part you want an explanation to? Considering where you came from I assume it’s about us being lovers.” Morty responded. 

 

Rick was baffled. How could he be so calm about this? Here Rick was reaching an entirely new level of self loathing and Morty acted as if he was the crazy one, “Yeah, Let’s fucking start with that.” 

 

Morty smirked, “Ok. We fuck. We fell in love. Family wouldn’t like it. We left.”

 

Rick rubbed his eyes, he had to remain calm, “Now without being a litttle shit.” 

 

Morty threw his hands up, “It's a long story Rick. Our world got thrown onto a planetary prison and it was just us for two years. We ended up becoming...more, I don't know. You said you were attracted to me then so I don't understand how that just magically goes away.”

 

“Yeah? Well this is all pretty much news to me!” Rick snapped. A piece of him still didn’t want to accept it as truth, and for a reason he couldn’t explain, Morty’s face seemed to know. 

 

Morty approached him slowly and Rick felt himself back up against the front door. Morty whispered, “Well, let me offer a reminder that I’m not lying.” 

 

His lips pressed against Rick’s passionately. Rick put his hands on Morty’s shoulders to push him off when he felt Morty’s tongue swipe across the roof of his mouth. It was a signature Rick move. 

 

His eyes widened as he pushed Morty away, “Ok! I fucking get it Morty...So what now?” 

 

Morty looked to the floor, “I guess figure out what happened and...go from there.” Rick couldn’t look Morty in the eyes for the rest of the evening. What had he done? What hadn’t he done with the boy? He felt overwhelmingly exposed, and sick. He felt sicker still that he couldn’t get the feeling of the kiss by the door out of his mind. He was a monster, wasn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Bloodstream By Stateless

Morty walked into their living room to wake Rick up. He had decided to crash on the couch. It wasn’t that Morty was surprised about it, but it had been a while since he had actually had to sleep alone. He could tell Rick had been drinking heavily. It had been a while since Rick had done that too. 

 

Morty nudged him gently, “Y-you have an appointment with Doctor Rick today.” 

 

Rick rubbed his aching head as he sat up on the couch, “Fine. W-what time?” 

 

Morty checked his watch, “About an hour from now.”

 

Rick sighed, “Too long. I jusURPt want to get this over with.” 

 

Morty frowned and rubbed his arms, “Y-ya know this isn’t any easier on me..”

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “You’re not the one being told you fucked your fucking grandson.”

 

Morty furrowed his brow, “Oh geeze I didn’t realize that- that me fucking my grandfather was such a step up from that. I’m taking a shower.”

 

“Hurry the fuck up!” Rick shouted after him. Rick stood deciding to take a look around while he waited. He knew he should try to be more patient with the boy, but his self hatred was preventing him from that.

 

How did he bring himself to mess around with Morty? He knew he didn’t have a grand moral compass, but he still wanted what was best for him. He walked into their bedroom looking at all of their photos. Some were sweet kisses, some were silly and filled with laughter. All of them looked happy.

 

Rick ran his hands over one in particular where Morty’s eyes were twinkling. He hadn’t even been looking at the camera but at Rick. Rick sighed, he did always enjoy the way Morty saw him differently than everyone else. 

 

He moved to sit down on the bed. On the bedside dresser housed some of his knick knacks. He opened the drawer revealing a little black box with a bright ring inside, “No...freaking way...” 

 

Morty entered the room and Rick slammed the drawer shut, “Finally.” Rick commented. He stood and turned around to find Morty all but naked, with only a towel around his waist. 

 

Rick swallowed heavily as he watched Morty walk to the closet and groan, “I guess I forgot to do laundry, c-can I borrow a shirt?” 

 

Rick blushed and turned back around as Morty dropped his towel to put on his pants, “Y-yeah whatever. Hurry up, we don’t have all day.” 

 

Morty pulled Rick’s shirt over himself. It was slightly too big for the boy and slightly hung off his slender shoulder. Morty smirked noticing Rick wasn’t looking at him, “I can not- I can go to the appointment naked if you’d prefer.” 

 

Rick walked past him and began heading to the ship, “Let’s just go.” 

 

He got into the drivers spot and began heading to the clinic. He glanced over to Morty who had buried his face into the sleeves of his shirt. Rick had honestly never seen the boy so desperate for him, or if he had, he didn’t remember anymore. 

 

He cleared his throat, “H-how long have we been here?” 

 

“At the citadel?” Morty confirmed, “Almost a year. Why?” 

 

Rick tried to think of an appropriate answer, he didn’t want to lie necessarily, but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. The truth was he wanted to know how long they’d been living together. He couldn’t hack a normal relationship with his first wife. Shoot, he couldn’t even hack an abnormal relationship with Unity. However if the photos and engagement ring had been indicators he somehow was hacking this absurdly wrong relationship with Morty. 

 

He took a breath, “J-just trying to catch up.” 

 

Morty sat up, “Oh. That’s right, the last memory you have of me was when I was 16. W-well we started dating when I was 17. I’m almost 19 now.” 

 

“Two years together.” Rick was saying it more as a condemnation of himself than a question, but Morty nodded regardless. 

 

“Would’ve been almost three...” Morty said weakly. 

 

Rick wanted to comfort him but he certainly didn’t want to lead the kid on, “Well...I’m still your grandpa.” 

 

Morty laughed, “You know when you- you say things like that and it makes me feel like, like a giant pervert.” 

 

Rick smirked, “You kinda are. Who asked me for a robot ‘souvenir’ again?”

 

Morty raised his voice in defense of himself, “That doesn’t count!! I’ve only ever been with-“ he stopped as they pulled into the parking lot. 

 

Rick stepped out not letting Morty finish. He felt his heart racing knowing exactly what Morty was about to imply. Not only was Rick a monster, he was a monster who took Morty’s innocence and hoarded it to himself. He wanted to slap himself and at the same time a darker part of him kept sizing Morty’s body up, trying to figure out what drew him to this. 

 

They entered the waiting room and before Morty could sign them in the Doctor was our greeting them. He shot up finger guns at them, “Long time n-no see 140! Morty! How’s the injury?” 

 

Morty touched his chest, “O-oh. It’s good. Scar tissue gets sore but I don’t need meds anymore.” 

 

Rick looked to Morty in worry. He got hurt? From what? When? Had he failed to protect him? That was one thing he had always sworn to do. His face dropped, he supposed he’d been failing that for a while now it seemed.

 

Doctor Rick paused, “So what did you do with your last bottle of pain meds?” 

 

Morty didn’t look him in the eyes, “I gave it to B249 Morty.” 

 

Doctor Rick chuckled, “I guess he might need it in his line of work, so I’ll let that slide.” Doctor Rick led them to a room and Rick took a seat as Doctor Rick started examining him, “So w-what we are gonna do is a quick X-ray. Just to see what we can do.” 

 

Rick nodded before looking to Morty again, “How did you get injured?” 

 

Morty swallowed, “Its not a big deal Rick. J-just a gun shot.” 

 

Doctor Rick smirked, “You liar. You almost died. It was fuURPcking insane. If it wasn’t for our memory scanner he would’ve been toast. Burnt toast at that.” 

 

Morty avoided Rick’s face. He worries for the lack of concern that he would find and he knew that would break him. Rick was thankful for that assumption, because the look on his face was pitiful. Even without a memory or a relationship he knew exactly how he’d react had he seen Morty in such a way. 

 

Doctor Rick moved the X-ray away, his tone was grim, “Looks like the work of a mind blower. Nothing we can do without the specific vial the memories are stored in.” 

 

Morty shook his head punching the wall he stood beside, “Great. M-more Rick tech being used against the people they were made for.”

 

Doctor Rick stepped aside as Morty opened the door to the room, exiting in a huff. He looked over to Rick, “You know you not remembering is like a clean slate. G-good chance to get some fresh alien trim.” Doctor Rick held up his hand in a lude gesture. 

 

Rick forced a smile as he looked after his Morty, “Yeah, thanks anyways.” Rick began to head after his Morty who was crying pathetically by the ship. He began to reach out to touch him, but stopped. 

 

He moved his hand to the back of his neck, “Um...listen...I’m not- not real good at this kinda thing...but I’m sorry.” 

 

Morty wiped his eyes, “A date.” 

 

Rick blinked, “What?” 

 

Morty stood straighter, “A d-date. I want a date, just one. Please I just need a chance...a chance to- to know if I need to give up.”

 

Rick shook his head, “Well...not a date...but we can hang out or-“

 

“P-please, give me just...one last time.” Morty took Rick’s hands in his own. Rick could feel his beating pulse without even trying to. The boy’s breath was shaky, this meant a lot to him. Rick could see the light fading from his eyes with every rejection. 

 

Rick sighed, a date didn’t mean anything anyways, “Fine. But if I’m bored out of my mind it’s yoURPur fault.” 

 

Morty beamed in happiness, “Really??? Ok! W-we could go anywhere...Wait I know!” He began to pull Rick along, “Morty Bistro is walking distance, and so is the concert today!” 

 

Rick allowed himself to be swept away, swearing this would be the last kind thing he did out of guilt, “What’s Morty Bistro.” 

 

Morty smirked, “Olive Garden if it was run by idiots.” 

 

Rick laughed harder than he intended to. He reeled it in as quickly as he could, “P-pretty funny. I guess all that alone time made you get my sense of humor.” 

 

Morty blushed, almost forgetting what Rick’s praising felt like. He opened the front door to the bistro for Rick as he responded, “Y-yeah, I liked making you laugh. It’s what kept us sane a lot of the time.” A Morty waiter smiled at them and led them to a candlelit table by a large two story window on the side of the building. 

 

Morty went to pull out Rick’s chair making Rick swim in his own awkwardness, “Shouldn’t I be doing the chair thing?” 

 

Morty smiled, “I thought this was me trying to impress you?” 

 

Rick couldn’t argue that, though he genuinely wanted to. If he made the boy cry, agreeing to this would mean nothing. 

 

The waiter returned with a pad, “R-ready to order?” 

 

Rick opened his mouth to find himself cut off by Morty, “W-we’ll have the lobster and steak, but please put all the sauces on the side. Oh! And two minutes max on each side, this ones a stickler.” 

 

The waiter smiled, “D-don’t I know it. Right away.” 

 

Rick couldn’t help but to be genuinely impressed, that was exactly what he wanted, “You knew what I was gonna get?” 

 

Morty grinned as he dug into the fresh dinner rolls, “Yeah! Of course! I know a lot but I like learning about you too. I love you afterall.” Morty froze, he’d said it. He hadn’t meant to slip, at least not so early. 

 

He looked to Rick who was visibly uncomfortable, but smiled anyways, “I uh, I care about you-“

 

“It’s ok,” Morty interrupted, “I get it. You- you don’t have to...just having this date is a lot.” 

 

Their food was placed in front of them and to Rick’s surprise it was actually decent, “This has been pretty fun.” 

 

Morty swallowed his bite, “W-well there’s more.” After they ate Morty placed some cash down on the table. He held his hand out to Rick who took it without much pushing. Morty walked down the street with Rick on his arm and it almost felt like nothing had ever happened. The sound of music got louder as they approached a large arena. 

 

Rick paused, “That sounds like...me?” 

 

Morty laughed, “The Flesh Curtains. Th-they are from the dimension where you stayed in the band.” 

 

Rick smiled, that did actually sound like fun. If this was a date to Morty he’d be willing to go on more, it had been a gentle version of an adventure basically. 

 

They stood in the nosebleeds, Morty knew it was because he had gotten the tickets last minute but Rick didn’t seem to mind at all. The band started playing and he couldn’t help but to get caught up in the music. 

 

Morty’s favorite song from the band was a love song that had been written for Rick and Morty couples like them, “Rick! Your music is killer...and you in leather is just-“ 

 

Rick laughed at Morty’s fangirling, “M-maybe I should’ve stayed in the band!” He yelled over the music playfully. 

 

Morty continued dancing in the darkness and Rick couldn’t seem to look away from him. Morty’s shirt slid down his shoulder more, forcing Rick’s attention to his body. Morty took Rick’s arms and wrapped them around his waist sliding their bodies in rhythm. 

 

Rick felt dirty and intrigued all at once. Morty’s hair was soft, his skin smooth. A beautiful scent floated from him straight to Rick’s senses. Rick found himself leaning into the boy, losing the fight to his own body. Morty turned to face him directly, continuing to dance with him. 

 

Rick saw the hazy happiness on Morty. He saw the boy lean in and he knew he should’ve pulled away then and there, but he didn’t. Their lips connected and Rick took a moment to notice the soft plumpness of that cherry flavored evil. 

 

Morty intertwined their tongues and Rick felt his body responding against his will. His desire for it all genuinely frightened him in a way he wasn’t used to. 

 

He pushed Morty away gently, “M-Morty..” 

 

Morty looked remorseful as the music began to die down, “Rick, I’m so- so sorry... I just got caught up and-“ 

 

Rick held Morty’s face in his hands, “No...No don't be sorry...It's just.. I've ruined your life with all of this. Your family, friends, future. None of this is your fault.” 

 

Morty pulled from Rick, “Yes it is. Because I’m the one who wanted it first.” 

 

Rick felt shocked. He had just assumed that he had been the one to start it all, and to hear that he wasn’t created more questions than answers. Why would Morty ever want him? 

 

Morty felt a buzzing in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and read the text he had received. He looked up to Rick, “It’s the Lieutenant, he h-has the video footage we asked- that we wanted.” 

 

“We should go then.” Rick stated, leading Morty through the crowd and out of the building. 

 

“I’m yours.” Morty said as they walked to the ship. 

 

Rick sighed, “Morty..”

 

“I know. But if you ever want me, even if it’s just- just to use me.” 

 

Rick felt sick at that comment he stopped walking and held Morty by the shoulder, “No. I will never do that. Morty..I don’t remember anything you want me to, but if I slept with you...” he started walking again, “I didn’t use you for it. That much I know.” 

 

Morty smiled, that somehow was enough just to know that. If anything it made him love Rick more. 

 

When they reached the station, Cop Morty ran to them out of breath, “W-we know who wiped Rick!” Morty and Rick gave each other a quick look. The Lieutenant played the tape, and on the screen could be made out wings, wings of feather and metal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this angsty trash will have sweet sinful relief, promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Counting Paths by Matthew and the Atlas

“Is that...Bird Person?” Morty asked shakily.

 

“Goes by Phoenix Person now apparently. Some stupid shit like that.” Lieutenant Rick noted.

 

“W-what would he have to gain by doing this??” Morty questioned. 

 

Cop Morty nodded along in agreement, “Right? It doesn’t- it’s not adding up.” 

 

Lieutenant Rick sighed, “Obviously some one is manipURPulating him. Could be the federation.” 

 

Rick shook his head, “If it was them why haven’t they attacked the Citadel?” 

 

Morty looked at the frozen image on the screen, his heart aching for Rick. Losing his friend had been hard, he couldn’t hide that much from him, not even before he let him in. To have to deal with him again at such a confusing time and as potential enemies, Morty wished there was a way to turn back time. 

 

He looked to the Lieutenant, “I think the first step is- should be to get Phoenix Person into custody. Any leads on his whereabouts?” 

 

“I have my top men tracking him. What are your orders when we find him?” Lieutenant Rick asked. 

 

Morty turned, “Notify me. I’ll bring him in myself. I’m going to rest for now.” The station saluted Morty as he left, his Rick trailing behind him. 

 

Rick caught up to Morty, grabbing his shoulder, “You really wanna rest when some ones out to get me? Real lover like.” 

 

Morty smirked, “You wanna talk lovers? Normally after a date I get laid.” 

 

Rick blushed looking down to the ground, the memory of Morty’s kiss lingering in his mind. He hated that he could still almost taste it on his tongue. He hated that he hadn’t hated it. He knew, however, that keeping that information to himself was the best way to protect Morty. 

 

Rick tried to lighten the conversation, “Well, g-grandpa has a lot of experience on you. You couldn’t handle my moves.” To his surprise his joke did make Morty laugh.

 

Morty kept walking as he quipped back, “I am well aware of ‘grampas moves’. I’m quite the fan actually.” 

 

Rick stopped himself from laughing, the kid was different than what he remembered. He was more confident in a way, and confidence was definitely something he’d wanted for him. Rick frowned, “Guess that means I need to create new ones that my grandson doesn’t know.” 

 

Morty’s smile lightened, “Y-yeah Rick. That’s probably the normal thing to do in this situation.” Morty looked to Rick, hatching a plan. He smirked, “But I’ll have you know I wore you out every time.” 

 

“Bull shit.” Rick argued with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Morty laughed, “Its true!” Once Rick stepped inside their home he tackled him to the floor, straddling his waist. Rick’s breath slipped from him as he felt Morty pressing against his body. All the dirty thoughts he had managed to suppress raced in his mind. 

 

“I’d just do one of these moves, and you’d be done for. Well...except we’d be naked.” Morty winked. 

 

“M-Morty...” Rick meant to sound reprimanding but even he knew his want slipped through. 

 

“H-haven’t heard that in a while...” Morty leaned down to kiss Rick when he pushed him away,

 

“Morty stop. Just stop. It’s not right.” 

 

Morty got off of Rick, “Which part?? Our age difference? Two males? Or our familial bond?? I don’t care about any of it.” 

 

Rick felt beaten down. Had he allowed himself to be so emotionally vulnerable before? He hoped he hadn’t. He figured, however, that if he had he would have to be honest with Morty. 

 

He stayed laid out flat on the floor, his voice soft, “I-I’ve taken everything from you so many times... I don’t- I can’t do that to you again.” 

 

Morty was surprised. He’d expected a cruel remark or some form of witty banter, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting that. He sat down on the floor beside Rick. He knew he couldn’t give up, not now or ever. As wrong as it was, he was in love with him, and some part of him knew the lengths he’d go to to stay in Rick’s affections. 

 

Rick took a deep breath, “Besides, you can’t expect me to act like this is all normal.” 

 

“It wasn’t normal to begin with.” Morty argued, looking down to Rick who looked defeated and flat on the floor. He continued, “I never used to know what I wanted but.... I- I want you... it’s the only thing that- the only thing I’m sure of.” 

 

Morty stood after a pause of silence. He had gone to sleep after that, leaving Rick to feel guilty. When in their past did he stop feeling guilty about this? Or considering their circumstances did he ever before? He sighed, drinking out of his flask. He drank until he couldn’t even stand. Until his body went numb and he felt he could finally sleep without wanting to give in to Morty’s demands. 

 

When Morty went to wake him, he could smell the alcohol on him. He nudged him, “Hey, wake up. They have the location of Phoenix Person, got the call in the shower.” 

 

Rick sat up slowly, grunting, “W-where is he?” 

 

Morty moved to grab Rick’s portal gun, “He wasn’t hiding very hard, he’s camping at a warehouse in C-137. So we’ll ask them to help.” 

 

Morty shot a portal and turned to Rick who wobbled getting up, “C-coming. Damn. Don’t high road me.” 

 

The minute they stepped through the portal they found themselves in C-137’s garage.

 

C-137 didn’t even look up at them before raising his voice, “Nope. Not interested, exit the way you came.” 

 

Morty sighed, “Oh c’mon Rick we didn’t even say anything yet.” 

 

“The fuURPcks your problem?” Rick snapped, his drunken stupor leaving him particularly defensive.

 

C-137 looked up, “The fucks yours? Your acting...more Rick like than usual. It’s weird.” 

 

Morty interjected trying to keep focus, “We need to get Phoenix Person into custody, he’s in this dimension.” 

 

“Fuck do I care?” C-137 spat.

 

Morty smirked, “If you don’t help us I’ll tell your Morty how you really feel about him.” 

 

C-137 froze before glaring at Morty, “Are you actuURPally blackmailing me you piece of shit?” 

 

“What’s your choice?” Morty urged.

 

“Like you don’t know.” C-137 answered. 

 

“Quit acting like a little bitch.” Rick stated.

 

C-137 laughed, “Coming from the Rick who is openly in love with a Morty.” 

 

Morty looked hurt for a brief moment. He didn’t want to delve into the issue he faced with his Rick, he just wanted to fix it. He tried to appear unaffected, “What can we do?” 

 

“I don’t know, a diversion? I’ll make a plan, just give me some time. Morty is upstairs..but say one damn word the deal is off.” 

 

Morty huffed, “Like I’d throw away the only tool I have.”

 

C-137 sighed as Morty left, turning to draw up plans on his whiteboard. 

 

Rick stayed behind, “Y-you got a problem with my Morty?” 

 

C-137 glanced back, “You know I don’t. I envy you. Not gonna let that little shit know that though.” 

 

It all finally hit Rick. This Rick wanted the same thing his Morty wanted. He felt this was a good opportunity to figure out why this Rick was avoiding it if he truly wanted it. 

 

He tried to sound casual, “Why don’t you and your Morty...you know.”

 

C-137 rubbed his temples, “Did you literally forget everything that happened? I lost my Morty, the Morty upstairs...I don't want to lose him too.” C-137 went back to the board, “It's better to just play it safe. I-if he went away I'd literally kill myself.” 

 

“I did forget. I lost my memory. Th-that’s why we’re looURPking for Phoenix Person.” Rick admitted. 

 

“Shit. So are you still together with yours?” C-137 asked. 

 

Rick shook his head, “No...I can’t bring myself to.”

 

C-137 paused to look at Rick, “L-lucky bitch...I still remember what being with Morty feels like. Being around him and knowing all that but having to stop myself...”

 

“So wipe your own mind.” Rick advised.

 

“I can’t.” C-137 responded instantly, without any hesitation. C-137 looked away, “I would never make myself forget.” 

 

“I wonder if I’d feel the same, if I remembered.” Rick pondered. 

 

“Do you actually want those memories back? You're free right now. You can go- be with anyone you want and y-you don't have to feel a shred of guilt about it. You can be norURPmal.” C-137 responded.

 

Rick felt the need to defend his nonexistent relationship despite himself, “Normal is just a state of mind..” 

 

C-137 chuckled, “That for me would be finally owning up to that- that idiotic kid up there that I'm in love with him. I think I'd prefer your current normal....” C-137’s eyes widened, “That gives me an idea on how to catch Phoenix Person. H-he wiped you right? So if his plan failed he’d come back. W-we can use your relationship as bait.” 

 

Rick felt offended even thinking about doing that. He knew the other Rick was right, that it’d work but- “I don’t want to lead Morty on.” Rick spat it out and wished he hadn’t. Had he actually just said that? 

 

C-137 didn’t seem to want to mock him though, “You’ll need to be ready for that. How bad do you want to remember.” 

 

Rick knew the answer to that, more than anything. He felt like if he only knew what had brought him to such a conclusion that he wouldn’t feel so conflicted about it anymore. 

 

C-137 began tinkering with his gun, “Go get the Morty’s. Don’t tell them anything.” 

 

Rick nodded as he walked to Morty’s room. He stopped at the door when he heard laughter behind the door. 

 

“You said that to him? N-no way! My Rick is an ass...I can’t imagine.” 

 

Morty chuckled, “I love mine so much..though..he used to be an ass too. Maybe you should tease yours?” 

 

“A-are you insane?? Mine would call me a freak or a moron.” More laughter ensued. 

 

Rick opened the door gently, “Hey, C137 is ready to go.” The Morty’s nodded and walked towards the garage, Morty shedding a loving glance at Rick on his way. 

 

Rick felt as if he was trapped in hell. The entire ride to the warehouse filled him with anxiety. Could he really trick Morty? Was it even a trick anymore or did he really want to kiss him? He felt as though if he became anymore confused he would fracture time itself. 

 

C-137 and his Morty hid in the dark while Rick dragged his Morty out in the open, he looked around, not instantly seeing the bird. 

 

He focused on Morty’s face taking a deep breath, “Morty.” He called. 

 

Morty stopped looking around and stared at Rick, “Y-yeah?” 

 

“I love you.” Rick said confidently. It was spoken with fluid ease. In fact, it felt like a weight off of him to say it. 

 

Morty seemed to become more nervous by the confession, “S-stop messing around.” Rick could tell Morty didn’t believe him, which wouldn’t catch Phoenix Person’s attention. He would have to do more. 

 

He stepped closer to Morty, joining his personal space. Morty’s eyes twinkled up at Rick, and Rick chose to focus on that, “I want to be with you.” He spoke seductively as he leaned down to kiss Morty gently. 

 

Morty moaned into the kiss, and Rick momentarily forgot himself. He pulled Morty closer, feeling his body heat, sensing his racing pulse. He had been so wrapped up in the feeling of it all that he hadn’t heard a heavy landing behind him. 

 

Morty however, had. He pushed Rick away, “Rick watch out!” He went to push Rick completely out of the way when Pheonix Person completely collapsed. Morty’s face contorted into confusion, “W-what?” 

 

C-137 stepped out of the shadows, “Shot him with a virus.” He pointed to a chip on Phoenix Person’s neck, “It doesn’t last long so hurry up and get out of here.“ 

 

Morty nodded and shot a portal under Phoenix Person, he and Rick joining after. Once Phoenix Person was safely secured in the jail, all Morty could think about was Rick’s confession. He shot another portal to their home and jumped Rick as soon as he stepped through, kissing him with vigor.

 

Rick moaned before pulling away from the kiss, “Morty...p-please...” 

 

“B-but the warehouse?” Morty’s pained voice was prominent.

 

Rick wanted to kiss him and say never mind. Ravage the boy how he wanted. He would’ve sold his soul to the devil to avoid seeing the light fade from Morty’s eyes when he realized.

“Diversion...I was the diversion.” 

 

“Morty I’m sorry... it-“ Rick tried to defend himself.

 

“Smart. A very- a rick plan.” Morty ignored him, turning to head to his room. 

 

Rick yelled out after him, “Morty, I love you.” 

 

Morty stopped just outside his door, a tear falling down his cheek, “But not how I want you to.” He went into his room leaving Rick behind again. 

 

Rick was certain as he felt the breaking of his heart that it was exactly how he wanted him to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut and some fluffy tenderness we all have been needing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca

Morty received the call and he already could tell the morning would not be going smoothly. Rick had proven to him the day before that without being in solitude with him that any semblance of their relationship was hopeless. That part stung him the most. 

 

However, hearing that Phoenix Person was being uncooperative in questioning was also a downer. He began ascending the stairs to Rick, missing just waking up beside him. It had become progressively easier as he continued to sleep alone, but habit was not desire. 

 

He expected to see Rick drunk and unconscious but to his surprise he was cooking in their kitchen. Rick had hardly slept. The realization of his impure love made his brain run in a million directions. 

 

He wanted to bask in it, and allow it to consume him entirely. He also wanted to run far away and harden himself from anyone he could ever encounter. 

 

Morty sat down at the kitchen table, “Phoenix Person is in questioning...he’s not talking though.” 

 

Rick finished plating the omelette he had made before turning to look at Morty. His heart raced at the sight of him, and he felt his gut tighten with nerves, “We should, maybe we could interrogate him ourselves.”

 

Morty shook his head, “At the earliest tomorrow. I have things to do today.”  
Rick stopped himself from looking disappointed. He wanted more time to evaluate his feelings and he couldn’t do that alone. 

 

He sat down at the other end of the table, “Like what?” 

 

Morty swallowed his bite before answering, “A few building decisions. I want to add some things and tear down some things. Plus I have to give the vault new defense codes for the month. Just...boring stuff.” Morty didn’t want to sound so whiny, but he only took the position to be able to be with Rick. Somehow not getting to be with Rick made his powerful lot lose its luster.

 

He set his fork down, his hunger leaving him. He stood and began heading to go, “See you tonight Rick.” 

 

“Morty!” Rick yelled out. 

 

Morty halted, surprised, “W-what?” 

 

“Do you...need help? With anything?” Rick asked hopefully. He figured he would say yes, but a small part did worry about rejection. Guilt rising when he realized he was in Morty’s position. 

 

Morty held his arm, “I- I don’t really need help..” Rick’s face dropped as Morty continued, “But, you can give me company if you want.” 

 

Rick gave a small smile, following Morty. Morty led them to the presidential headquarters, sparing no pleasantries he sat down at a table of Rick’s. 

 

Morty began to speak while Rick took a seat in the back, “I’ll start things. I want to r-remove the brothel. The one in Mortytown. We could use the empty space to build the chapel.”

 

A construction worker Rick shook his head irritated, “Th-that’ll take months for a shitty church.”

 

A politician chimed in on the matter, “Plus we lose morale that way. N-no reason to get rid of the brothel.” 

 

Morty frowned, “L-look at the numbers! The clientele at the brothel dropped 68%. It would- It’d give our more successful brothels more clients.”

 

“It’s our only brothel in Mortytown!” The politician Rick argued. 

 

Rick felt his blood boil. The way they talked would have been exactly how he would’ve talked before. Now, however, he hated it. He certainly couldn’t deny his feelings after that thought. His own subconscious admitting what he couldn’t out loud.

 

It became all too clear why he had chosen to fall in love with Morty, and in the end, the choice didn’t come down to what was best for who. To him, it must have seemed like a second nature. 

 

He furrowed his brow, “Well then get your damn rocks off in another part of the citadel.” 

 

The politician looked offended as he stood indignantly, “Who the fuck are you?” 

 

Rick smirked, “The Rick who controls this little shitwad. So if you like y-your little high society life sit the fuck down.” 

 

The politician didn’t respond as he slowly sat back down in his seat. Morty gave Rick a genuinely surprised smile, he hadn’t truly expected defense from Rick. He’d almost given up on the idea of them in general, but the memory was a nice one.

 

He refaced the council, “Let’s not pretend that this has nothing to do with Rick and Morty relationships.” 

 

They all squirmed uncomfortably in their chairs as Morty continued, “Our target in Mortytown, if you’ve forgotten, is Morty. Not Rick. I know p-plenty of Morty’s who- their only hope of marriage would be at the citadel.” 

 

“Why the fuck should we allow the Sick Rick’s to marry them?? We shouURld be rooting them out and making them leave.” The politician slammed his hands down on the table, the others nodding in agreement. 

 

Rick chuckled loudly, “Sick Rick’s? L-like every Rick in here isn’t fucked.” Rick stood and walked in front of Morty, “In fact, why have broURPthels at all? Wouldn’t want to- to encourage the sick versions of ourselves.” 

 

The others didn’t respond, and Morty somehow knew they couldn’t. A Rick was calling them on their shit, who better would know?

 

Politician Rick snickered, “The brothel pays for itself, a church is negative numbers. Zero, at beURPst.” 

 

Rick’s smile widened, “The numbers don’t support that sentiment. P-plus, plenty of people with church kinks.”

 

The other Rick’s eyes widened as Morty stepped in, “I’ll increase a-all of your salaries. Permanently! And I’ll pay for construction m-myself.”

 

The others considered while Rick tried to control his breathing. In Morty’s panic he had grabbed his hand, normal mostly, but not since he had discovered his own mind’s dirtiest secret. 

 

The rest nodded as Morty smiled, “Good. I want promotionals started for the chapel, f-focus on Rick and Morty relationships. It’s mainly- mostly for them. Also b-begin training Rick’s for priesthood, and start construction and demolition as soon as possible!” 

 

As the other Rick’s began to file out begrudgingly, Morty faced his Rick. He looked a mix between confused and confident. Innocent and guilt ridden. It was a face Morty had difficulty defining as he hadn’t seen it before. 

 

He rubbed his arm nervously, “Um...th-thanks. For, you know. For sticking up for me.” 

 

Rick sighed, “M-Morty...I need to talk to you about last night.” 

 

Morty’s body tightened as he turned to leave, “Id really rather not. Look I got it.” 

 

“N-no, Morty...I feel for you.” Rick replied, chasing after the boy.

 

“Yeah I get it Rick.” Morty got in the ship and sat in the passenger seat. Rick got in the driver’s seat with only one goal in mind, driving them straight to their home. 

 

Morty looked at the house in confusion, “Rick why are we-“ 

 

Rick pulled on his arm, dragging him inside. Before Morty could ask for an explanation Rick shoved Morty against the closed door. He kissed him roughly, like searching for oxygen when drowning. Morty could hardly gasp in shock at the sudden nature of it all. 

 

In confusion he pushed Rick away, “W-w-why are you playing with me?!” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “I’m not playing with you. What do you need me to do?” 

 

Morty laughed, pushing his hair back, “A-re you kidding?? You’ve been making it perfectly- making it crystal clear you don’t want me! I-I’ve been holding back Rick! Me! At fifteen that- that would’ve been normal... but...I-“ his words stopped. His breathing became weighted and tired. Rick could tell that he was more than confused. He was utterly lost. 

 

Rick growled, “God fucking dammit!” Morty’s eyes shot up as Rick began his tyrade, “I used to be so- I used to f-fucking know exactly where I stood in life. I was certain. I knew I was a piece of shit, but I knew I was ok with that. Y-you think you’re the only one who changed?? I lost all my- lost my fucking mind and I’m changing just being around you.”

 

Morty’s mouth dropped. Was this actually his Rick? 

 

Rick’s voice lowered, “You...you make me want to be... and I can’t... I can’t be.” He dropped to his knees hiding his face in his hands. He had surprised himself as much as Morty by confessing all of that. 

 

He couldn’t say why he did other than a part of him knew that if he didn’t, something between them was going to die. He couldn’t allow that. 

 

Morty knelt beside him, moving Rick’s face to look at him, “You...you fell in love with me again? W-when?” 

 

Rick had never been this honest with anyone. It scared and excited him to no end. A part of him was screaming to stop. Telling him that if he continued there was no going back. But his desire ignored it entirely. 

 

He moved to push Morty down to the floor, hovering over him, “That first damn kiss.” He moved to kiss him again, taking the time to savor it. Morty moaned running his fingers through Rick’s hair allowing Rick to explore him all over again. 

 

Humorously, Morty noticed that Rick still treated his body with utter reverence, even with the memory long gone. It was an almost intoxicatingly addictive feeling to know the world’s smartest and most capable man secretly worshipped him in such a way. 

 

Morty spoke through breaths, “C-codes...gotta give...”

 

“Tomorrow.” Rick said firmly. 

 

Morty smiled onto Rick’s lips. Rick began unbuckling Morty’s pants, trying desperately not to think about anything but the sensations of Morty’s touch. The softness of his body. Rick licked his fingers and quickly pushed them inside of Morty. Morty cried out, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

Rick smirked at his tightness, “Been a while?” 

 

Morty pushed on to Rick trying to gain more friction, “C-cocky bastard. Y-you know it has..” 

 

Rick added another finger as he moved to kiss Morty’s neck. Morty’s body was shaking with want, serving to make Rick want him even more. 

 

He found it was hard to keep his mouth off of him. He wanted to appear clever and more in control, but Rick felt he was just as helpless inside as Morty’s tormented body. 

 

Morty begged, “Please...Rick...m-more.” 

 

Rick felt his erection twitch in complete subservience. He wished he had been more unaware of it, but it was practically screaming at him to obey. With his past lovers he was the cool and collected one, but this was different. 

 

He cared about Morty, from enemies to lovers their title would never stop that. He kept pushing his fingers as he positioned himself lower. He sucked Morty into his mouth taking him all the way in. 

 

Morty cried out in bliss at the wet and warm pressure. Rick sucked feverishly, enjoying the sounds and the way Morty writhed at everything he did to him. 

 

Morty whimpered, “R-rick... I’m... I’m close.”

 

Rick groaned imagining how Morty would taste, how he would look as he reached his peak. He moved faster, hoping to spur Morty along. Morty tightened his fingers in Rick’s hair as he felt himself go over. 

 

Rick swallowed every drop of him down releasing Morty with a lustful gaze. He removed his fingers from Morty so he could unbutton his own pants and lined himself with him. 

 

He looked at Morty for confirmation and Morty grinned at him, “Rick...” That was all Rick needed. 

 

He pushed in to the warm and tight heat, a euphoric wave of pleasure washing over him. He moaned, “Sh-shit... Morty..” he began to push back and forth, leaning down to hold Morty closer to him. 

 

His brain swirled with affection. He wanted to tell Morty he loved him, that he was beautiful, that he was perfect. His body moved faster as Morty moved to kiss him. A single tear fell down Morty’s cheek as he held on tighter. 

 

Rick kissed him with passion as he came, giving a few final thrusts before he felt his body collapse on top of Morty. Rick felt himself relax as he silently listened to Morty’s beating heart.

 

It made sense to him now why he ended up with Morty. Within the two years they were trapped, he never needed that time to fall in love with the boy. What he needed that time for was to truly forgive himself for that. He supposed, it wouldn’t take as long this time with that knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me you guys. Alright enough sap, back to the trash we go.  
> Non graphic and short suicide attempt in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Heavy Hearts by FLOODS

Rick awoke the next morning to Morty panicking. It wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting after the night they shared. 

 

He stood and held Morty to him, “M-Morty. Calm down Morty. What’s the- where’s the fire?” 

 

Morty looked frantic, “I have to turn in the codes, b-but the interrogation is today! I’m already a day late o-on the defense codes! W-what am I going to do??” 

 

Rick smirked and kissed Morty softly, feeling the boy relax under him. He pulled back, “You have me, remember? I can interrogate while you turn in the codes, ok?” 

 

Morty smiled, “Y-yeah...ok.” He pecked Rick sweetly and began to head to the door, “R-rick?”

 

“Yeah Morty?” Rick responded. 

 

Morty looked thoughtful, “I-if we can’t get your memories back... you’ll stay with me, right?” 

 

Rick chuckled, “Need another round of last night to answer that?” 

 

Morty blushed, shaking his head no before going to leave. Rick rubbed his neck, looking around their home. All the happy photos he hoped one day he would remember. Interrogating Phoenix Person was the closest shot he had and he knew that. 

 

He arrived at the station as quickly as he could, being approached by Cop Morty, 

 

“Hey partner, w-where’s the President?” 

 

“He has some business to handle, just me for now.” Rick smiled as he spoke about his Morty, the expression not lost on his partner.

 

Cop Morty smirked, “Good to have you back... this way, he’s already waiting.”  
Cop Morty led him to the interrogation room before leaving to make his rounds. 

 

Rick sat across the table cutting straight to business, “What have you done with my memories?” 

 

“Only what I was instructed.” Phoenix Person answered honestly. 

 

Rick looked surprised, “So you are working for some one...” 

 

Phoenix person nodded, “It would seem everything is going as he expected.” 

 

Rick squinted, “What? What do you mean? Who do you work for?” 

 

Phoenix Person stood instantly breaking his cuffs. Before Rick could do anything, Phoenix Person knocked him unconscious. He picked him up flying straight through the roof of the jail. The building exploded in giant colored flames below them, 

 

“You will meet him soon, Rick.” 

 

————————————————————

Darkness was all he saw, just hazy darkness and faint talking. Rick shook his head trying to stand, only brief glimpses of light and color forming the frame of his vision. He moved to walk but hit a glass wall. His sight straightened more, he now saw himself in a cell, Phoenix person just outside. 

 

He growled, “W-where the hell am I?!” Phoenix Person said nothing. 

 

A familiar voice, however, rang out from the darkness of the room, “Clorma 7, a planetary prison conveniently unused thanks to your Morty.” 

 

“Show yourself you fucking coward!” Rick yelled. 

 

The owner of the voice stepped forward revealing him to be a Morty. He smiled at Rick, “Hello C-140, I-it’s been a while.” 

 

“M-Morty?? Wait...who-“

 

“How rude,” The Morty interrupted, “I did wipe you, didn’t I? I am Morty from dimension O-5.” 

 

Rick looked confused, “Let me out.” 

 

O-5 Morty shook his head, “No can do Rick. You see, back when we met a dictator of sorts was running the citadel. You, my Rick, several others all banded together to stop him...however mine died in the crossfire.” 

 

“You wiped my memories because your Rick died?? That has nothing to do with me!” 

 

“Wrong! YOUR Morty is why my Rick is dead! H-he died so Morty wouldn’t.” He relaxed before continuing, “However, to answer you, wiping your memories was purely revenge on my part. I’ll admit that.” 

 

He walked closer to Rick’s cell, “You See...the truth is you and all other Rick’s are the real victims. The true losers of the universe.” 

 

Rick snickered, “That’s a lot coming from a Morty.” 

 

Morty laughed, “Is it? So then if I ordered Phoenix Person here to eliminate your Morty?” 

 

“I’d kill you, you son of a bitch.” There was no hesitation in Rick’s answer. 

 

Morty nodded, “Exactly. That is why you and every other Rick fails, why you die. The true enemy of Rick, is Morty.”

 

“You’re fucking delusional. Let me out Morty!” Rick ordered.

 

“Don’t you understand?” Morty asked, “My goals... I am going to be the Morty who ends the cycle of abuse! I will eliminate all Morty’s from the universe, it’s the only way to make things right. No more needless deaths, no more guilt over your natural perversions.” 

 

Rick began to bang on the glass, “If you touch my Morty!!”

 

O-5 Morty smirked, “I won’t. Initially. But I’m going to have to keep you here, you see, I need your Morty vulnerable. Phoenix Person, as soon as my plan is done, he’s free to go.” O-5 Morty placed his hand on the glass of the cell, “I’m sorry we’ve hurt you for so long.” 

 

He turned his back as Rick made one final plea, “Morty...d-don’t do this. Please don’t do this.”

 

Morty did not face him. He shot a portal before answering, “I’m not doing, I’m undoing.” And with that he vanished through the swirls of green. 

————————————————————

 

Morty had finished delivering the codes when he heard, but he didn’t want to believe it. He arrived to the station, the flames dying down from their initial passion. Morty felt his heart drop, his stomach tightened uncomfortably and he felt utterly nauseous and sick. 

 

Tears streamed down Morty’s cheeks without him even blinking. He went to charge into the building as Cop Morty held him back. 

 

He cried, “M-my Rick! RICK! Let me go!!! God dammit! Rick!!! I need to- I have to save him!” 

 

He fell to the ground in sobs as Cop Morty held tight. Morty screamed in agony, “Why?! He...he just started loving me again....” His body had gone completely limp. He didn’t know what to do. 

 

Cop Morty drove him home, helping him to the couch. He wiped his own tears away, “Morty...he...he was a great Rick. He never treated me like the other Morty cops get treated... I don’t know how you feel...but I wish he was here too.” 

 

Morty nodded his appreciation. Cop Morty patted Morty’s shoulder before leaving Morty alone. Morty looked around the room in silence. He noticed his favorite picture of them staring him in the eyes. 

 

It was the only pic he had of Rick blushing. He was seductively eating ice cream for the camera as Rick pretended to be uninterested. Morty felt the unwanted tears brimming. He stood and ripped the image off the wall. He kept throwing all the photos down until there was nothing but blank walls. 

 

He stayed home for weeks, the point of it all now lost to Morty. He thought their break up was the hardest thing he’d face until Rick lost his memories. Right when he felt he couldn’t face anything tougher, he lost him entirely. 

 

He couldn’t go home to his family for comfort, he was an outcast to them. None of his Morty friends would understand. The closest would be D-33 Morty, but the last thing he wanted was to see a happy Rick and Morty couple. 

 

He had thought of only one final option as he showered, “A Rick is a Rick...right?” He gussied himself up as handsomely as he could manage before portaling to the only Rick who understood his plight.

 

C-137 jumped as Morty exited the portal, “Sh-shit. Again? What do you want now? MorURPty isn’t here.” He noticed instantly how fancy Morty looked, how nice he smelled. Something was certainly up.

 

“G-good.” Morty said softly. 

 

Rick felt the air knocked out of him as Morty approached him. He took a step back from the boy, “M-morty?” 

 

Morty kept closing in until C-137 was backed against a wall. Rick looked off to the side trying desperately to keep his perversions at bay. 

 

He hadn’t touched a Morty in years and here one was throwing themselves at him, “Stop ya little shit. Where’s your Rick?” He knew it was a low blow to Morty, but it was all he could think of in the moment.

 

“Dead.” Morty said blankly. C-137 frowned, letting his guard down for only a moment. Morty wiped a tear away, “You won’t do w-what you want to with your Morty. Right?” 

 

C-137 looked back to Morty, choosing not to say anything. He knew Morty knew the answer to that. 

 

Morty placed his hand on C-137’s chest feeling his heart racing at the contact, “P-please... it doesn’t have to mean anything. Just...just...” 

 

C-137 pulled Morty into his embrace, “Morty...” he couldn’t stand to see a Morty so defeated. All the walls he crafted himself crumbled at his tears. 

 

Morty sobbed into C-137’s chest, “Y-you’re a Rick who...who w-wants a Morty...so l-love me...” 

 

C-137 knew this was the very reason he kept his distance from Morty, but he couldn’t deny the longing he’d felt for years, or the sympathy he felt in that moment. He knew he would never be enough to replace Morty’s Rick, but he also knew Morty wouldn’t accept that answer without proof. 

 

He sighed. He lifted Morty’s chin, kissing him tenderly. He allowed all his desires to manifest in this one kiss of consolation. 

 

Morty pulled away slowly, and by the look on his face C-137 knew he understood, “I am a Rick, and I love Morty...but you fell for him and no amount of me’s will take that back.” 

 

Morty sobbed heavily, “Why...” 

 

C-137 ruffled Morty’s hair before he answered, “B-because we are fighting nature.” 

 

Morty left after that, losing all hope entirely. If he couldn’t live with Rick, he would die with him. He grabbed Rick’s gun from his closet. He sat down on the bed and held it to his skull, “D-do it you f-fucking pussy.” 

 

He put his finger on the trigger. 

 

Knock knock knock.

 

He jumped at the sound before throwing the gun down to the floor, “W-what am I d-doing??” 

 

The door knocked again, “Sh-shit. Coming!” He rushed to the front door swinging it open in haste. O-5 stood before him. Morty hadn’t seen him since taking out the President, so it was a bit of a surprise to have him at his doorstep, “O-5? What are you doing here?” 

 

O-5 stepped inside, hugging Morty tightly, “I-I heard about Rick. I want to help you find who did this. Together, we can root out this evil once and for all.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits going down. Gets happier next chapter so hang with me a little longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration: Thought Contagion by Muse

“A-and how would we do that? M-my only lead is dead right alongside my...” Morty looked to the floor.

 

O-5 Morty smirked a bit before returning his false look of sympathy. He placed one hand on his shoulder, holding out cuffs in his palm. Morty looked surprised as he took the broken cuffs, Phoenix Person’s number tagged on it. 

 

He went to ask how he found them when O-5 spoke, “I- I wanted to see if anyone had survived... the flames were pretty low so I went and...and I found these.” 

 

Morty placed the hand cuffs down on the coffee table in the room. He turned back to O-5, “I wouldn’t even know where to... how to find him.”

 

O-5 Morty smiled, “D-don’t worry, you found him once.” 

 

Morty nodded, “W-what do I do now?” 

 

O-5 opened the front door, “Just...recover, we’ll figure it out from there.” 

 

Morty smiled, “Y-yeah. That’s...I’ll try.”

 

“And n-no Rick’s on this adventure.” O-5 Morty suggested, “We don’t need them anyways. You have all the power...right?” 

 

Morty thought about that. He did indeed have the power. He’d been so used to relying on Rick that the idea that he could stand on his own without him hadn’t even been a true thought process. He’d mostly held the position he had to maintain his relationship, but what if he used it for its true purpose?

 

Dark thoughts began to pull forward in his mind, he could make whoever hurt his Rick truly suffer all because he ordered it so. He wondered briefly if that was the right way to feel. He didn’t want to think about that though, he had to keep it all in perspective and that perspective was that his Rick was gone.

 

Morty assumed finding Phoenix person would be very hard but to his surprise he was waiting for him at his house the next evening. Morty pulled Rick’s gun from his pocket, “You fucking murderer!” 

 

Phoenix Person held his hands up, “I did not harm your Rick.”

 

Morty gripped the gun tighter, “BULL SHIT!” 

 

Phoenix person remained still and calm, his voice never wavering, “Morty, I know who did this to you. It was a Morty.” 

 

Morty felt his body shaking, “W-why would a Morty-“

 

“I can not reveal anymore to you at this time. That is all I am permitted to say.” Phoenix Person interrupted, “Please take my tip in consideration.” Phoenix Person glided past Morty and into the sky leaving Morty to dwell in his own turmoil. 

 

He couldn’t understand why a Morty would hurt his Rick. Then however, it began to clear. The previous president easily killed Rick’s. Was that truly his nature? He didn’t want it to be, but the decline of moral compass in Mortytown alongside so many other pieces of evidence proved him wrong. 

 

He cried holding his aching chest. O-5 arrived to rehear the story of what Phoenix Person had told him, his desire to laugh being forced down. He cradled Morty, “W-what do you want to do?” 

 

Morty trembled, “What can I do? I have no clue which Morty and...” 

 

“Aren’t we all the same?” O-5 asked softly.

 

Morty froze. He was right, Morty’s were all the same. He felt a cold drop of water fall as he blinked, “But...that would mean that- that I killed...” 

 

O-5 Morty said nothing to comfort, allowing the wheels of Morty’s mind to turn on their own. 

 

Morty stood, resolve coming to him quickly, “So...we...we are dangerous.” Morty said, more of a statement than a question. O-5 continued his silence his satisfaction playing out without him even trying. 

 

Morty wiped his bloodshot eyes, “Well. Then I know what needs to be done.” 

 

His first stop was at B-249 Morty’s job at the Creepy Morty. He was on the stage dancing when Morty approached him, “We need to talk.”

 

He spoke over the bass of the music, as B-249 Morty kept dancing, “I’m workin here, man.” 

 

Morty furrowed his brows, “Now or I’ll have this place demolished.” He waited for B-249 Morty in the back, and it didn’t take him long to arrive. 

 

He sat across from Morty, propping his legs on the table, his thigh high skirt riding up, “Long time Morty, what brings you here?” 

 

Morty took a shot from the table, “I need the old team. My Rick was murdered recently.” 

 

B-249 looked horrified, “Aw...he w-was nice...”

 

“Yeah.” Morty agreed. He set the glass down, “So go get the others, I have jobs for all of you. It’s time to deal out some revenge.” 

 

“M-Morty look I know you’re hurting but...but I don’t think this is the r-right way to-“ 

 

“To what?? Cope? D-don’t preach to me because you love a Rick who won’t ever love you back.”

 

B-249 looked stunned, “F-fuck you!” He shouted. 

 

Morty stood, “I expect you front and center tomorrow morning 249, l-leave your Rick out of it. I’m sorry...for what I said just now.” 

 

B-249 shrugged popping his gum, “F-fine...I’ll get the others.” 

 

Morty could feel himself slipping. He had never lashed out at his Morty friends. He hated the changes happening to him, but it was as if he was fighting against a current. With his views being distorted he couldn’t even see himself as anything but a monster. 

 

He tried to ignore his own self destructive thoughts. Rick was a genius and he didn’t live by such idiotic notions as maintaining relations. The only person who truly valued him was Rick, and without him how would he ever measure up? Those thoughts haunted Morty as he entered his office the next morning. 

 

The rest of the Morty’s all waiting for him. B-249 was blowing his gum as he spun in Morty’s chair. D-33 Morty and O-5 were talking as C-134 and C-137 stood quietly. 

 

C-137 Morty looked up and smiled, “M-Morty! Hey!” 

 

Morty nodded, “Good morning. So the reason I collected you here is I need help with a project I am working on. I’d like to get it done quickly, that’s where you come in.” Morty handed out a different piece of his plan to each of the Morty’s. 

 

D-33 rubbed his neck nervously, “B-but wouldn’t a Rick be more qualified to..to-“

 

“No. No Rick’s.” Morty commanded. The others looked confused, but none of them voiced their concerns out loud. Morty knew they wouldn’t, because before he lost his Rick, he would have trusted as well. 

 

However, his plan was crafted carefully with O-5 by his side. The idea was to eradicate every Morty across all dimensions by creating a DNA specific weapon. The Morty’s would disappear completely and the rest of the world would be untouched by it. 

 

When O-5 was alone with Morty in his office Morty asked softly, “A-are you sure we are making the right decision?” 

 

O-5 smiled, “It’s the best decision we have, if we want to keep the rest of the Rick’s safe.” 

 

Morty nodded still not entirely sure, wouldn’t this make him just like the Morty before him? 

———————————————————

Rick watched as Phoenix Person passed his food through the cell opening. He frowned, “You have to let me out of here...please.” 

 

“I...I can’t Rick. I am sorry.” Phoenix Person replied sadly. 

 

Rick growled, “Why not?? You don’t actually agree with him do you?” 

 

Phoenix person shrugged, “He isn’t entirely incorrect even if I disagree with his methods.” 

 

“If you disagree why do this??” Rick asked. 

 

“Because,” Phoenix Person replied, “He was the one who helped me escape the Federation.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who wished me well. I’m back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Song Inspiration: Pieces by Red

“What are you t-talking about?” Rick asked. 

 

Phoenix Person’s face was emotionless despite his words seemingly overflowing with sorrow, “I was a pawn in the federations game to find you, and every other Rick. They turned me into what I am to better track you, despite remembering our friendship. When Morty found me, he crafted a device that mutes my tracking, so the federation can not locate me. At which point we escaped.” 

 

Rick looked bored and a whole new level of irritated, “Y-you realize that- that I could make something like that, probably even better.” 

 

“I’m sure you could,” Phoenix Person agreed, “But it takes only a second of the device being off for the federation to know exactly where I am. We risk every Rick and Morty on this citadel if that happens.” 

 

Rick closed his eyes, exasperated. He took a deep breath and tried to reason, “L-listen, it’s worth the risk. I-if Morty dies...you will have killed me too...” 

 

Phoenix Person actually looked surprised at Rick’s plea as Rick continued, “I’m not one for getting emotional and I’m really not one f-for begging. But...I’ll do anything...anything you want...I’d sacrifice th-the citadel..p-please. P-please don’t let him hurt my M-Morty.” Rick began to tear up and Phoenix Person had to turn from the display. 

 

He spoke softly, “It means that much to you? Even if having Morty around means your eventual demise?”

 

“My demise has always been eventual.” Rick assured him that he was positive of his decision in this. 

 

Phoenix Person nodded opening the cage, “I suppose you will want your memories back as well?” Phoenix Person asked. 

 

Rick smiled, “Now y-you’re talking.” 

 

“You must avoid your Morty until you are certain he will be alone. Otherwise we risk the time you need before I am discovered by the federation.” Phoenix Person advised. 

 

Rick didn’t want to wait to see Morty, but he understood why at the very least. Phoenix Person led him out of the holding cells before pausing, “We will need to go back to your dimension so we can properly restore the memory crystal.” 

 

Phoenix Person handed Rick his gun who took it hesitantly, “I think m-my family...I don’t think they have a-a very high opinion of m-me, Phoenix Person.” Rick admitted. 

 

Phoenix Person shrugged, “Do you know a better way to avoid the Morty’s?”

 

Rick shook his head, he just hoped that his family wasn’t there. They portaled to his garage and the familiarity of it was overwhelming. Rick rummaged through a few boxes before finding his mind blower. He placed it on himself, taking the memory crystal from Phoenix Person. 

 

As soon as the crystal was inserted, every moment he ever shared with Morty rushed back to him full force. He fell to his knees when he realized that his feelings remained exactly the same despite remembering everything. The only thing that changed was he began to feel his guilt slowly slip away from him. 

 

Phoenix Person stepped closer, “Are you ok?” 

 

Rick stood slowly, “Y-yeah. I just...I r-really wanna see Morty.” 

 

The door to the garage burst open as Summer walked in, “Yeah I’ll get the- ....lightbulb.” She froze as she saw them, 

 

Beth’s voice ringing out from the kitchen, “Is everything ok??” 

 

“Yes! Just looking, I’ll be right there!” Summer responded. She shut the door and whispered, “Grandpa what are you doing here? If mom knows you’re here-“

 

“I know.” Rick responded softly, “If you let me get my stuff I won’t come back.” 

 

Summer looked sad, “I wish I could go with you and Morty...things around here have been...” she let her voice trail off. 

 

Rick didn’t need her to continue. He was horrifically aware of what he had done to their family. He had contemplated simply wiping everyone’s memories, but sneaking around wasn’t the life Morty wanted. 

 

Rick wasn’t a fan of not being able to display his love either but he would’ve done it if it had been what Morty desired. So, with everything playing out as it had it was almost futile to wipe anyone’s memories. 

 

There was no need to explain why they would never come home if they simply let their sin display itself. 

 

Rick looked sadly at her, “L-listen I’ll...I’ll make you a deal. Let me fix what I need to f-fix and after, I’ll move you to the citadel.” 

 

Summer smiled and nodded at Rick’s offer. She grabbed a lightbulb off of the back shelf and left, returning to Beth. 

 

Phoenix Person glanced at Rick who was piling his things into an old box, “Do you feel no remorse at removing both offspring from their parents?” 

 

Rick chuckled, “I’m in love with my g-grandson. Even if I did it w-wouldn’t count for much in the end.” 

 

Rick shot out a portal and they both stepped through, any traces of their presence gone. They stepped into the other side and Rick found himself at him and his Morty’s home.

 

“I’m g-going to- gonna hide here and wait for Morty. I’ll make sure he’s alone b-before I present myself.” Rick said. He opened their hall closet and set his stuff inside. 

 

Phoenix Person remained still, “Can you make a new cloaking device? When he shuts mine down, I am afraid I will be forced to go back into the federation’s service.” 

 

Rick nodded, “S-sure thing. I’ve got your back.” Rick walked to him giving his shoulder a firm pat, “Now get out of here.” 

 

Phoenix Person turned, flying out into the night as Rick decided to hide in their bedroom, waiting for Morty. 

 

When Morty arrived, Rick had fallen asleep on their bed. Morty entered the room and as soon as he noticed Rick he shot his gun at the wooden head board. 

 

Rick bolted awake with a yelp as Morty began to yell, “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

 

“I-it’s me Morty, Rick C-140.” 

 

Morty shot slightly closer to Rick, “Bull shit.” 

 

“Morty! Jesus! It’s me!” Rick yelled. 

 

Morty growled out, “Fucking prove it, or I kill you where you sit.” 

 

“F-first of all, you couldn’t. Second of all, how do you want me to prove it??” Rick asked folding his arms. Morty felt that it was surprisingly familiar despite his knowledge of the truth. 

 

He gripped the gun tightly, “W-what’s something only he would know??” 

 

“I know you fell in love with me during Christmas..I got that- the stupid fucking tree. You looked all sad and it was fucking with me and- and you-“

 

Rick couldn’t even continue before Morty tackled him on the bed. He was sobbing violently, “H-how are you alive? Y-your memories??”

 

“I can explain everything Morty...but not right now.” Rick lifted Morty’s face, kissing his lips gently. Morty gave in with a delighted sigh. 

 

Rick felt as if he had finally exited a dark and long tunnel in exchange for sunlight and warmth. He undressed Morty who was caught between joyously crying and giggling as he allowed Rick to strip him bare. 

 

Morty felt impatiently needy, pushing Rick backwards as he pulled down his pants. 

 

Rick smirked, “N-not gonna let me enjoy it?” 

 

“You’ll enjoy it.” Morty’s voice was filled with desire. He violently lowered himself on to Rick’s cock, Rick nearly choking on his saliva in surprise. 

 

Morty began to move at such a pace that Rick had to grab his hips to keep him still, “M-Morty...Wait..j-just hang on.” 

 

Morty squirmed, trying desperately to keep moving. Rick gently released his grip, lifting his hips to thrust inside Morty. Morty moaned happily as Rick kept his own pace. He began to stroke Morty in time with his thrusts, watching Morty unfold and crumble weakly in his experienced hands. 

 

Morty came not long after, his tight heat clenching around Rick pleasurably. Rick gave a few final thrusts before allowing himself to topple over the edge. Rick knew they had a lot to talk about, but for now, he just wanted to hold Morty close


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait. Slow down. Tell me exactly what you did one more time.” Rick instructed with worry filling every fiber of his being. 

 

Morty paced back and forth, frantic. He tried to speak calmly, “I- I was really messed up without you... and... and well, O-5 Morty egged me on and he convinced me that I should.. look there’s a machine. I c-convinced my Morty friends to help build it but, b-but they don’t know what it does! Rick it’s going to kill all Morty’s. Every single one gone!”

 

“What the fuck Morty! W-why- how could you ever think that was a good idea? How is that even possible?” Rick growled out. 

 

Morty’s eyes watered, “I-it’s based on our dna... so it only hurts us. No one else... I’m s-sorry!” Morty cried into his hands and Rick’s tense edge softened. 

 

He held him closely, “Shhh, m-Morty it’s ok. We can fix this... I’m sorry I snapped.” Rick cooed soft words until Morty calmed in his arms. Rick realized all to quickly just how right every other Rick had been. Being with a Morty creates danger. However, it was a danger he wasn’t willing to give up. 

 

Rick pulled away slightly, “Morty, how do we shut it down?” 

 

Morty sniffled, “O-5 has the code, but...but he won’t. He won’t do it.” 

 

“Morty, I’m a genius. W-we don’t need his damn code. We got this.”

 

It didn’t take Rick long to devise a plan to counteract the device. But the key was to actually execute it in time. It was pretty simple: Morty would stall and Rick would disarm the device. 

 

Morty entered his office not surprised to find O-5 Morty waiting for him, “H-hey O-5! So... today’s the day huh?” 

 

O-5 pretended to look solemnly, “Y-Yep. We’ll finally make a world safe for Rick’s. Shall we go ahead and get the machine started?” 

 

Morty yelled out a little too brashly, “NO! I mean.. w-we. I hadn’t written up a replacement for my position.” 

 

O-5 looked questioningly, “They’ll figure it out. Come on.” 

 

Morty hoped and prayed Rick would have it shut off by the time he got there. Unfortunately he hadn’t. O-5 looked shocked to see Rick standing there. 

 

Rick froze and turned agitatedly at Morty, “I t-told you to stall his ass!” 

 

“I tried Rick!!!” Morty chimed out helplessly. 

 

Rick tackled O-5 to the ground trying to pry the device’s button from his hands. As they struggled on the ground the button slammed on the floor with a thud. 

 

Morty noticed the machine starting up, “R-rick?!” 

 

Rick looked to the machine in panic, “Shit, shit, shit! Tell me h-how to turn it off!” Rick screamed at O-5 who simply grinned widely at him. Tears formed in Rick’s eyes, “Please.. don’t do this to me.” 

 

“I’m doing this for you Rick.” O-5 argued, his face turning more serious. 

 

Rick pulled O-5 into a tight hug which shocked O-5 to his core, “L-losing your Rick was hell... and... and it was mine and my Morty’s fault. I-I’m sorry... please dear god please don’t fucking do this.... please” Rick continued to plead, holding O-5 to him as the seconds ticked away. 

 

There were tears forming in O-5’s eyes. He pulled away from Rick going to the machine. He shut it down with a few taps before turning to Rick. 

 

He paused before asking him, “Can you.... would you k-kill me then?” 

 

Morty and Rick froze at his suggestion, “Rick no. W-we can’t kill him!” Morty shouted defiantly. 

 

Rick stood to be in front of O-5 who closed his eyes expectantly. Rick pulled his gun from his pocket.

 

“Rick no! Don’t do this! R-rick!” Morty begged pulling on Rick’s coat in vain. O-5 felt his hands pulled out and Rick’s gun dropped in them. 

 

O-5 opened his eyes in surprise as Rick explained, “I-I don’t have the right to...to take your life away. You shouldn’t. But I can’t say I have-that I’ve not been in your shoes. So...do it or don’t.” Rick walked away, smashing the machine’s button on the way out. His Morty trailing behind him. 

 

Morty anxiously waited to hear the sound of a gun shot, but luckily he had gotten outside, effectively shielding him from any chance of that.


End file.
